<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Them See (How Much I Love You) by LilLayneeLoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413612">Let Them See (How Much I Love You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLayneeLoo/pseuds/LilLayneeLoo'>LilLayneeLoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce is Clark's Beacon, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Comfort, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Loss of Control, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Red Kryptonite, Secret Relationship, very light angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLayneeLoo/pseuds/LilLayneeLoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is dosed with Red Kryptonite and is overtaken by anger. </p><p>Fortunately, Batman arrives to calm him down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Them See (How Much I Love You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here, eLOCIn. Sorry to call you out like this, but NGL this one is partially for you because I've been writing so many angsty fics. I hope that this at least sort of makes up for any emotional pain I may have caused you lol. Please don't take these characters away from me...I'm going to keep torturing them to a certain extent, but it's good, yeah? I hope so. :)</p><p>Not going to say this one is completely without angst, because yeah, the situation is kinda sucky, but neither of them gets injured! So that's a plus, right?! Well, at least I tried. I'll attempt to come up with something tooth-rotting in the future.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this fic. Comments are always appreciated.</p><p>-Laynee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Batman. I need you to fly to Metropolis and retrieve Lois Lane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce was in the Batwing when the call came through the comm system. He cocked an eyebrow at J’onn’s request, confused until the Martian continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Superman has been compromised. He appears to have been drugged, and has caused some damage to a warehouse on the East End of Metropolis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J’onn’s voice was extraordinarily calm, given the seeming severity of the situation. Bruce suppressed his initial emotions and turned the plane sharply until he was flying the direction of Metropolis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed straight for the East End, seeing no logical reason for dragging their beard into the fight. The only thing her presence would accomplish was putting her in unnecessary danger. He kept this from J’onn, replying with a simple: “I’m on my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was about as bad as he could have expected it to be, given that the League was on scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were multiple holes in both the sides and roof of the building, some boasting heaps of fractured and splintered beams, others burned around the edges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Batwing descended on the warehouse, Bruce also noted several of the building's pipes that had been frozen solid. Whatever had infected Clark had brought out all of his powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed a button on the Batwing’s computer system, waiting for it to scan the chemical composition of the atmosphere around it. As he expected, the scanner returned a positive result for the presence of Kryptonite, and more specifically, the red variety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark hadn’t stood a chance, the concentration in the building more than enough to set him off with one or two inhalations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He landed the Wing just outside one of the holes in the wall, exiting swiftly and running toward where the other members of the league were standing. He was disgusted to see a cluster of civilians gathered outside, and yelled at them as he entered the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lantern had, in an attempt to limit Superman’s destruction, encased Clark in a box of sorts as well as built a perimeter around the area. The few civilians that had managed to get inside the building were at least kept at bay by the ring’s barricade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce ignored them, now focused on Clark. J’onn and Diana made their way towards him as soon as he approached, but he did not stop walking for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Lois Lane?” Diana asked, eyes narrowing at Bruce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need her,” Bruce replied bluntly. He tried to continue walking, but Diana caught his shoulder and turned him around to face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She could be the only thing that brings him back!” She said, sharply. “Why didn’t you retrieve her, like J’onn asked?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce snarled under his breath and turned away again, stomping toward where John and Shayera were standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Batman!” Diana called, a thrum of anger in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Bruce said, finally crossing the League’s blockade and continuing to make his way toward where Clark was trapped in Lantern’s cell. “I’ll be able to bring him back easier than Lois could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John and Diana both snorted at Bruce’s assertion. They clearly didn’t believe him, but Bruce didn’t really care. None of them knew the truth, so naturally they’d think he was a little overconfident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me in, Lantern,” he instructed. John looked hesitant, but as Bruce narrowed his eyes at him, he conceded. A temporary doorway appeared at the side of John’s box. Bruce opened it, letting himself inside and walking toward where Clark was floating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Superman,” Bruce said, firmly but with enough gentility in his tone that it wasn’t scolding. He hadn’t said it overly loudly, but was sure Clark had heard him. J’onn likely had too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It caught the Kryptonian’s attention immediately, and he turned his gaze to where Batman was standing. He cocked his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark,” he said, addressing him by his true name this time. At this, Superman descended slightly. Only a few feet, maybe, but Bruce counted it as progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark?” he repeated, framing it as a question. “I know you’re in there, Clark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another few feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The closer he got, the more Bruce was alarmed by Clark’s appearance. His eyes were glowing red, the veins in his arms standing out more prominently than they usually did. His cheeks were a bright red as well, and he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark,” Bruce repeated a fourth time. “It’s me. It’s B.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued to descend on the league slowly, and Bruce could hear John, Diana, Shayera, and Wally behind him yelling for the few remaining civilians to get the hell out of the vicinity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it clear, J’onn?” Bruce said, quietly, after a few more seconds. He maintained his eye contact with Clark while he spoke. “Are there any civilians left at all? Do a psychic scan of the area. I’m going to remove my cowl, and I need you to ensure that no one outside of the league will see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that his presence would have a much greater effect if he could take it off; show the face that Clark was much more accustomed to seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s me. It’s B, Clark. It’s just me,” he said again, directing his attention back to the man floating in front of him. “I know you’re there, boy scout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J’onn was in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The area is clear, Batman. Do what you must.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce didn’t respond. He just simply raised a hand to the base of the mask covering his eyes and pulled back, revealing himself to the league and praying that Clark would recognize him more clearly now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Bruce,” He said quietly. “It’s me, sweetheart. I’m right here, Clark. Come back to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark’s eyes widened, and he began descending again. This time, the movement was a little more consistently fluid and ultimately resulted in his gentle touchdown a few metres in front of Bruce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce pulled his gloves off, slowly and carefully, marveling at the way Clark’s veins slowly began to return to their normal size and his cheeks to their normal colour, as if the anger was physically draining from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce hesitantly took a step forward. While he trusted that Clark would never intentionally do anything to hurt him, he knew that Clark wasn’t fully in control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B…?” Superman stuttered, taking a step forward himself. Bruce nodded and stepped again, just a few feet between them now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, sweetheart. It’s alright. I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red behind Clark’s eyes faltered for a second, and Bruce took advantage of this moment to reach out to him, touching him lightly on the arm and pulling himself forward just enough to close the gap between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark inhaled deeply, and for a moment, Bruce thought the anger had returned to him in full force. Instead of pulling away, which instinct told him would be more logical, Bruce reached for Clark’s face, gently cupping his neck just below his chin and drawing their faces together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When he was close enough, Bruce tipped his own head forward, pressing his forehead against Clark’s own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear confused murmurs from behind him, the other leaguers undoubtedly unsure of what was happening in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Clark’s eyes closed slowly, the tension in his shoulders draining as he melted into Bruce’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, Clark,” Bruce murmured lowly. “That’s it. I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bruce,” he sighed, mirroring his partner’s hold on his shoulders. “Bruce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce rocked his head gently back and forth, subtly nuzzling their faces closer together. He removed one hand from Clark’s neck and brought it to his belt, retrieving his respirator. He popped the switch with one hand, listening as the clean air began to flow through the mouthpiece. He held it up to Clark’s chin, and sighed gratefully when the Kryptonian opened his mouth and accepted the device. Bruce pulled at the strap, fixing it around Clark’s head as he took a few startled shallow breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bruce?” Clark repeated, his voice now muffled by the mouthpiece. The slight whistling of the respirator rang between them as Clark’s breathing picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark,” he sighed again, returning his hand to his partner’s neck and meeting his gaze. “Breathe deeply, sweetheart. There are traces of Red Kryptonite in the air. Someone is poisoning you and trying to make you angry. Breathe deeply. Big breaths, Clark. You need clean air if you’re going to start to feel normal again. Breathe with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their foreheads were still pressed together as Bruce began to take deep breaths, waiting for Clark to follow his lead and do the same. They stayed silent then, until eventually Clark’s breathing evened out. It took several minutes, throughout which Bruce was certain the other members of the league were reeling. He ignored them, though, focusing on the slowly shifting hue of Clark’s irises. From bright red, to a gradually dulling purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bruce?” Clark said again, finally, when his eyes had returned to their normal blue colour. “Where...what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed, relieved to finally, one hundred percent have his partner back. He couldn’t bring himself to pull away from Clark’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he murmured. “You, J’onn and Shayera came to investigate a disturbance reported in this warehouse. It wasn’t real; it was just bait for you set by someone who wanted to tarnish your reputation. As soon as I got here, I found traces of Red K in the air. They wanted you to get angry, and destroy the building. Maybe more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply again. Bruce gently tapped the respirator still attached to his mouth and nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to keep this on until we get you out of here. The building was damaged, but Hawkgirl called Green Lantern before anything irreversible happened. He put up a shield around you, unknowingly capturing the gas inside it. You’ve been inhaling it in high concentration because of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded slowly, pulling away from Bruce’s forehead and pressing a hand to the side of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You let them see,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. This whole time...I’ve just made up excuses. I love you, and I’m no longer afraid if they know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Bruce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice rang in his head:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m assuming it’s safe now, Batman?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bruce thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The mouthpiece is secure, and Superman is back to normal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around them, the walls of Lantern’s box began to evaporate. Clark gently lifted Bruce off of the base of it, hovering just enough that it could disappear fully before they floated the rest of the way to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce pulled the cowl back over his head, covering his civilian identity once again. Although he likely figured they’d all already seen, it was a precaution against the prying eyes of the public.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark swallowed thickly as he looked toward the league, and Bruce recognized his guilt and embarrassment immediately. He didn’t hesitate, turning toward his partner and grasping his hand tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t you, Clark,” he said, softly. “It was the gas. This isn’t your fault, and I guarantee they’ll be too busy wondering about our relationship to even think twice about the damage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded and squeezed back with a weak smile. Bruce began to walk toward the league, tugging Clark with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was said until they all arrived at the Watchtower, the atmosphere in the Javelin ripe with tension and confusion. It docked, and they made their way up to the lounge area. Bruce pulled his cowl off then, throwing it and the cape onto the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored Shayera, John, and Wally’s scrutiny and went to the fridge, retrieving a bottle of water for both he and Clark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His partner had settled at one of the tables, J’onn and Diana on either side of him. J’onn moved as Bruce approached, giving him a knowing nod and heading to another table. Diana followed, leaving Clark and Bruce to sit alone. Bruce set the bottle of water down in front of Superman, laying a hand on his upper back and pulling the chair closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowered himself into the seat, reaching up and unclipping the respirator from Clark’s nose and mouth. He discarded it on the table as well, meeting Clark’s gaze so that they could share a look of certainty and finality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Bruce turned to the league, his hand still on Clark’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” he began. “I think we have some explaining to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>